


Day 24: Business

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Healthy Kink Relationship, Hypnotism, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Summer was a well-mannered southern girl at heart. She knew that if something was none of her business, it was impolite and even rude to know it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Day 24: Business

It was none of her business what Jenna was planning for her birthday.

Summer had several things she would like, of course. They had gone out to see her friend’s band last year and that was pretty fun. The year before, they stayed home and cooked a romantic dinner together. They loved to do that. If she concentrated, Summer could still remember cooking with Jenna early on in their relationship. She recalled the sensual feeling of kneeding bread as she looked across the kitchen to see Jenna struggling with some turkey stuffing. She had looked so focused and cute. That may have been the moment Summer fell in love with her.

But still. It was none of her business what Jenna was planning for her birthday this year. Jenna had told her so. And, well- Summer was a well-mannered southern girl at heart. She knew that if something was none of her business, it was impolite and even rude to know it. Best not to think about it too much. She didn’t want to be nosey and ruin plans.

The phone rang. It was her out-of-town friend Jules. She picked up.

“Summer, I’m so excited to see you tomorrow!” Jules exclaimed.

“You’re coming to visit?” asked Summer. “That’s great! Since when?”

She didn’t recall a planned visit.

She heard a quick scuffle. She heard Jules’s partner Max in the background- they were saying something about a surprises. It was hard to hear, though. 

Max came on the line. "That’s ok, Summer. It’s none of your business anyway.“

"Oh, Ok,” Summer smiled, politely. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be!” said Lex. “Our mistake. By the way, I know that it’s none of your business but I can’t get Jenna on the phone. What’s the restaurant address tomorrow? And the time?”

Restaurant?

Summer felt herself respond automatically. “It’s Sway on 1678 Stenson Street. It’s my favorite place in town. Everyone meets at 2:30, and you’ll surprise me at 3. Make sure to tell the others not to park in front- I’ll recognize their cars. The room’s reserved so just ask for our party.”

“Great, thanks Summer!” said Max. “We’re looking forward to it. But you know this is all none of your business right now, right?”

“Of course!” she beamed.

“Talk to you soon!”

Summer hung up the phone.

Summer looked at the phone.

Huh, she must have missed a call from Jules. She really missed her since she and Max had moved away. She wondered how they were doing. She would need to call her back to catch up.

She wasn’t feeling particularly social right now, though.

She turned on the TV.

Behind her, she heard a quick scuffle. Then Jenn and her friend Lauren burst in the door. They were laughing excitedly. Lauren held a big flower arrangement. Calla lillies. Summer’s favorite.

“Does Summer even suspect what’s going on? Did she go with you to pick out the ring?”

Lauren noticed Summer on the couch. She flushed.

“I mean, uhhh…..hi Summer! Did you… how’re you doing?” she stammered awkwardly.

Jenna smiled. “Don’t worry Lauren. Summer knows it’s none of her business what we’re planning. Or that we’re planning anything at all. Isn’t that right Summer?”

Summer nodded and repeated. “It’s none of my business,” she assured Lauren.

She turned back to the TV. She had no clue what Jenna was going to do for her birthday tomorrow. She was sure whatever it was would be nice, though. Jenna was great at surprises. She planned for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww these two. Comments/feedback very much welcomed.


End file.
